Just A Kiss
by xbeautyxxisxxlifex
Summary: AU  .  They met briefly and fell in love. She will never forget summer in Paris. He will cherish her forever. One Shot.


**Just a Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am sorry for the hopes up :/.. I made an error when writing the story, lol. I was high on my muse and did it within an hour and of coarse, I have no idea what language they speak in London, but I do know they speak French in Paris, FRANCE haha.. So I had to change the scene to Paris instead of London.. Sorry for the confusion :)

* * *

><p>She had met him two months prior. Her trip to Paris, France was a graduation gift from her Mother and Father. Happy and excited to finally be able to visit the country she had dreamed of since she was just a little girl, Kagome jumped at the chance. Having just turned eighteen, she felt it was finally the time to go abroad and expand her knowledge as well as her French. Kagome was hoping to learn as much french as she could. Although she had studied french, she found it difficult to grasp the difficult language.<p>

Three days after being in the wonderful city Kagome bumped into him. His cocky attitude caused them to make a scene infront of a tiny cafe store; her calling him and arrogant asshole and him calling her a frigid bitch. Which only lead to them to sitting inside talking over a hot cocoa and laughing at each others jokes and stories. He learned that she was infact eighteen and here on a graduation trip, and she learned that he was twenty-two and had been living in London since his eightenth birthday. This began what Kagome would describe as the best two months of her life, the knife of romance, or how the french would say, couteau de romance. Soon Kagome found herself meeting up with him every day and exploring the unknowns of Paris, France. Being with him made Kagome realize how boring all the boys back at home were. He was cocky sure, but he was loaded with knowledge of everything and never had to think on a question long before he answered in the most intellect way. Sometimes Kagome wondered how she was able to keep up with his never ending questions and the bazarre way he had of pissing everybody off that was in a ten foot radius.

After two weeks of seeing each other and becoming closer, Kagome learned about his family and how he had come to live in London. Him of coarse being a huge french fan and loving to try it on the ladies had explored the language with fevor and dedication. Later she would learn that he had only been with two other girls, and to this day she has never asked any names. His family was Japenese, just like her, only he lived in Kyoto while she lived in Asakura . When the first month had rolled around Kagome found herself staying in his apartment and spending even her nights with him. Although she was the old fashion kind of girl and wanted to wait for marriage before having sex, Kagome found it difficult to resist his charm. After their first fight outside of the cafe they rarely fought, only when it came to sharing a bed and body did he become angry.

They were in love and had Kagome realized how little time they had together, she would have given into him. He was as passionate about love as he was anything else. Sometimes at night she would wake up to him holding her and tracing the features on her face. Some nights she would pretend to sleep, and others she would gaze back in his amber orbs and wish that this would never end.

During the many late night movies and the cuddling, Kagome would hear him whisper to her in french, ma belle chatte. She found out this meant, my beautiful kitten. She had smiled when the shop owner and explained what it meant.

"Kagome," her name was called from his heavenly voice.

"hmm?" Kagome asked sinking deeper into his side gazing at the stars.

"I am glad that we are here, in this moment. I dont believe I would want to spend this with anyone else in the world. Je t'aime mon ange." He pulled her closer lowering his lips to her forehead giving her a caste kiss.

"Inuyasha, what does 'Je t'aime mon ange' mean?" Kagome said in frustration. He laughed, tilting her head upwards, Inuyasha caught her eyes.

"Kagome, ma belle, you are so silly. Are you jealous that you cant understand what I am saying?" Grinning at her he tapped her lightly on the nose. " You know, just because you do not understand the words does not mean they do not come from my heart. Perhaps I wish you to learn what the meaning is all on your on, no?"

Kagome slowly sat into an upright position looking over his beautiful god like body and his genuine smile had her smiling as well. Leaning forward she kissed him softly on the lips, then grabbing his head she pulled him closer allowing his body to fall onto hers. "Ma Belle, you make me so desperate for your touch. I need you so much, ma chatte." He captured her mouth into a deeper kiss, his body pressing against hers and taking her pleasure with stride. Kagome let him, and under the moonlight they made love for the first, Inuyasha always whispering in french making Kagome much hotter. When he said the sweet words under the moonlight she could understand them no matter what was spoken there was no need to translate, this was love and she embraced it.

The next day was her flight back home but for some reason she could not make herself get out of the bed and leave Inuyasha. Which caused her to miss her flight, but they were both thankful they had one more night together.

Now here she was, on the way back to her home town. The fantasy that had surrond her and Inuyasha had finally come to an end. Three hours before her trip he was no where to be found. Kagome had tried calling him several times. Taking her bag into her hand she checked her cell phone once more to see if she had any missed calls. Unfortuantely there was not a thing. Opening her carry on bag Kagome felt around for her pain pills, she could feel a headache coming on. Her hands came in contact with something unfamiliar. _I dont remember packing this._ Pulling it free of the bag, Kagome noticed it was a video recorder. Smiling she realized that it was Inuyasha. She would have to mail it back to him when she landed back home, she had not meant to take it.

Pressing play she found a recording, for a few minutes it was silent and then her breathe faultered when Inuyasha came on the screen.

"Ma belle. I am sorry for not staying with you before you left for your flight. Kagome, it is so hard to let you go. I was so grateful to have one more night with you and having you in my arms was the greatest, my love." He shifted in the chair before the camera, seeming to take a breath. He was searching for words and Kagome laughed lightly, she could see his forehead crinkle up in concentration.

"I am going to miss you my beautiful kitten, but I know that we will meet again because our love is strong and so very deep in both our hearts. I made this for you, I hope you enjoy." He blew her a kiss and then disappeared, but only for a second because the video camera was playing out a scene of her an Inuyasha first meeting. She could hear the arguement in the background, and laughed. Inuyasha's voice was heard, " I never told you this, but I bumped into you on purpose. I thought you were so beautiful and I wanted to talk to you, to meet you and have you to myself." The next video was of them sitting on the chapels steps kissing. The scene was beautiful and she could see the adoreation in his eyes. One by one the videos changed and all of them were wonderful moments spent between her and Inuyasha during stay. The last video came on and it was of them laying in his bed her apparently sound asleep and Inuyasha holding her tightly.

"Ma Belle, Je t'aime mon ange, Marry-moi mon amour," Inuyasha whispered into the dead of night. Her head snapped up when she heard her own voice reply, "Yes, Inuyasha, I'll marry you."

Tears sprang to her eyes as the video ended. Kagome glanced out the plane window staring silently at the clouds that passed by. "I love you, Inuyasha, we will meet again. This I promise." were the last words she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong> I hope you all enjoy the story. This is really my first one shot that is in a story line. This was inspired by Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum, which is a famous country singers. I would like to dedicate this story to InuGrrl. Although she may never know. I love all her stories and the Knife of Romance is actually a story that she wrote, and it was the first thing that came to mind when writing this.

P.S. I REALLY do not know if I will make a sequel. It is suppose to be kinda sad and sweet, but you know they will of coarse meet up one day. Or I could go into a completely different path and make it where Inuyasha hunts Kagome down and demands control of her^.^ I love a demanding man lol.

Translations(if some of you need help)

couteau de romance : Knife of Romance.

ma belle chatte : My beautiful Kitten.

Je t'aime mon ange : I love you my Angel.

Marry-moi mon amour : Marry me my love.

So tell me what you think,, Read and Review.. Ciao

Jessica


End file.
